Décision, sacrifice sont les choses que tu dois apprendre à contrôler
by Eren-Chaan
Summary: Maintenant, dès que l'occasion se présente, mes pas me guident vers ton ancien terrain d'entraînement et je vois encore les marques, anciennes certes, de tes progressions. Mark, ton absence est dure, lente, affreuse, douloureuse et destructrice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** _Endou et Gouenji, ainsi que tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car, dieu seul sait ce que je pourrais leur faire. Hu Hu Hu ~_

**Petit plus :** Avant de commencer cette histoire, je vous prierais de lire ceci, s'il vous plaît. Donc, je tenais à vous informer que, j'ai connu Inazuma Eleven à la télé', un matin sur gully. Jusque-là, aucun problème. Ensuite, ne pouvant plus attendre de voir un épisode chaque jour, je me suis mise à regarder cet anime sur You tube et Dailymotion mais, toujours en français. C'est-à-dire que, moi et leurs prénom japonais, ça fait deux. Les seuls que je retiens son ceux de Endou et Gouenji pour les autres j'ai énormément de mal. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de mettre leurs prénom français, pour l'instant, le temps que j'arrive à me familiarisé avec les autres. J'espère que cela ne vous posera aucun problème. Merci, de votre attention et, nous nous retrouvons en bas.

**Petit plus second :** Oubliez tout ce que vous savez d'Inazuma Eleven sauf : Julia, la petite sœur d'Axel et est encore, dans le coma ils sont champion mondial et ils sont en dernière année de collège, ce qui veux dire qu'ils ont tous le même âge ou on sauter des classes bizarre, pas vrai ? Le reste sont des surprises que vous rencontrerais au fils des chapitres. Sur ceux,**Bonne Lecture**.

* * *

**Chapitre ****P****remier** ou « _P__arce que les vrais problèmes commencent toujours après les bonnes choses, pas vrai ? _ »

Mark Evans, capitaine de la célèbre équipe de foot de Raimon, entra d'un pas sur dans son collège pour entamer sa dernière année. A la fin de cette année il quitterait cet endroit, brevet en poche et se dirigerais vers le lycée pour suivre ces études afin de réalisé son rêve. Enfin, pour l'instant, il priait pour tomber dans la même classe qu'Axel Blaze, attaquant vedette de Raimon, Jude Sharp, avant-centre exceptionnel et un tas d'autre joueur de son équipe.

S'avançant vers le panneau d'affichage, il ne chercha que son nom, histoire d'avoir au moins une surprise dans la journée. Il le trouva sans problème et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa classe, au deuxième étage. Inspirant une bonne fois, il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte et scanna la classe du regard. Surprise, confusion, étonnement et bonheur furent les sentiments qui l'envahirent.

- _Si je m'attendais à ça,_ murmura-t-il, encore sous le choc.

- _Capitaine, nos nom étaient inscrit sur la liste de répartition des classes,_ rétorqua moqueusement un défenseur.

- _Scotty !_ Reprit immédiatement une jeune fille.

Un rire général envahi la salle et Mark se décida à entrer totalement dans la classe. Il posa ces affaires à côté d'un blond et lui sourit.

- _Alors Axel, elle n'est pas géniale cette nouvelle année ?_ Demanda-t-il la joie irradiant de sa voix.

- _Si, Marc. Elle s'annonce prometteuse._

La remarque d'Axel ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire et, il se tue lorsqu'il vit entrer leur professeur. Il avait hâte de reprendre l'entraînement maintenant qu'il savait avec qui il passerait l'année même si une chose le rongeait de l'intérieur. Lui criait de ne pas apprécier de trop cette chance. De ne pas s'éprendre de cette si bonne nouvelle. De ne pas crier victoire trop vite. C'était trop tard, le retour en arrière n'était plus possible.

**O~O**

Sa tenue de gardien enfilé, Marc se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers ces gages. En face de lui, Darren effectuait les mêmes mouvements et bientôt, le stade de foot fut remplit par deux équipes. L'entraîneur siffla et le début de l'entrainement commença.

Les deux équipes ne se laissèrent aucun répit. Le ballon aux pieds, les passes et les tirs s'effectuaient à une vitesse et une force prodigieuse. Chaque passes était calculé pour arriver dans les pieds de son coéquipier et chaque tir étaient prévu pour finir dans les filets. Cette équipe méritait sans aucun doute son titre de champion international.

C'est au bout de quarante-cinq minutes d'entraînement intensif qu'un coup de sifflet fut entendu à travers le stade. Les points étaient de deux partout et la deuxième mitan sera seule qui déterminera le match. En attendant, chacun s'abandonna son poste pour aller se rafraîchir, en se donnant des tapes dans le dos et en se félicitant pour leurs prestations.

Quinze minutes plus tard l'entrainement recommençait et c'était reparti pour une seconde mitan qui déciderait quelle équipe serait victorieuse sur l'autre. Axel et Austin, les deux attaquants d'une équipe se précipitèrent ensemble dans le camp adversaire, arrêté par Jude, un avant-centre, qui finit par donner la balle à Xavier, un attaquant de l'autre équipe, qui remonta, non sans quelque problème, le terrain et tira un « **Météore géant** » stopper par « **Les mains de l'infinie** » de Darren.

Finalement, quand le coup de sifflet qui marquait la fin sur match retentit dans le stade, les deux équipes étaient à bout de souffle et aucune n'avait réussi à marquer. Les corps s'effondraient à terre, épuisés par le match, des paroles volaient à travers les joueurs, s'insultant de temps à autre mais, une chose ne changeait pas, les sourires qui étiraient leurs lèvres et la joie qui rayonnait d'eux, était contagieux. Au final, match nul ou pas, les deux avaient gagné et le reste leur importait peu.

**O~O**

- _Mark, s'il te plaît, descend !_ Avait crié la mère à Mark depuis la cuisine pour que son fils puisse entendre.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et bientôt, un « _Bordel, ça fait mal_ » raisonna dans la cuisine. L'instigateur de cette plainte venait de se prendre, dans une grâce sans nom, la porte de la cuisine à demi fermé et de crier cette belle injure tout en se massant le nez. Il prit place à sur la chaise libre de la cuisine et regarda ces parents.

- _Sache pour commencer que nous faisons cela pour ton bien, _soupira tristement son père.

Mark ne dit rien, sentant à plein nez qu'il était dans une salle affaire et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour y remédier, ces parents avaient dû prévoir des plans de secoures. Autant dire de suite que c'était peine perdu et que, quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse, cette fois, rien ne pourrait le sauver.

- _Mark, tu vas devoir arrêter le football,_ trancha sa mère, un léger ton d'amertume dans la voie.

Ces muscles se contractèrent soudainement, son cœur cessa de battre, son sang ne circulait plus à travers son corps, son cerveau venait d'être retourné et passé au couteau de boucherie. Ces membres étaient lourd, son être entier tremblait, ces yeux se révulsèrent, son repas remontait lentement mais surement le long de son corps et sa bile le picotait, ces oreilles bourdonnaient et sa gorge était sèche. Il rendit son dîner sur la table et un cri horrifié remonta de ces entrailles.

Il se leva de sa chaise, une lueur de folie brillait dans ces yeux et il se mit à courir en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ces mains enclenchèrent d'elles-mêmes la poignée et son corps bougea seul en direction d'une maison bien précise. Un nom bien précis aussi raisonnait dans sa tête comme une mélodie. « Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel … » Répétait inlassablement une voie dans sa tête.

Rapidement il arriva à sa destination et toqua à la porte, le souffle court, le cœur battant à ton rompre, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit suppliant qu'on l'aide et quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Axel, son cœur cessa de battre, se yeux se retournèrent, son esprit souffla et son corps s'effondra dans les bras d'Axel. Néant total.

**O~O**

Cela faisait exactement, une semaine jour pour jour que le collège Raimon n'avait pas accueilli Mark Evans et cela faisait aussi une semaine qu'Axel Blaze n'avait pas mis les pieds à l'entraînement. Personne ne savait qu'elle mouche les avaient piqué. Personne ne savait pourquoi l'attaquant de Raimon ne venait seulement en cours et non au entraînement et personne ne savait pourquoi le capitaine et gardien ne venait plus du tout en cours.

Certains prétendaient à une fugue de la part de Mark ou à une renvoie temporaire. D'autres murmuraient que sans le Capitaine dans l'équipe, l'attaquant ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire. Et la dernière catégorie, ceux qu'Axel définissait comme ces préférés, ce taisait tout simplement et l'ai laissait faire les choses comme bon leur semble, après tout, ils étaient grands et avaient des responsabilités.

Seulement, qui avait dit que cela conviendrait au club de football ? Qui avait dit que le club de football n'allait pas tout faire pour savoir ? Qui avait dit qu'ils abandonneraient dès le début ? Qui a dit qu'ils allaient laisser tomber leurs compagnons ? Qui avait dit qu'ils n'allaient rien tenter pour remédier à la situation ? Personne. Personne n'avait dit des choses de ce genre alors, s'ils voulaient le faire, ils le feraient et si quelqu'un s'y opposait, ils passeraient avec force.

Alors, c'était décidé. Mark Evans et Axel Blaze allaient de nouveau ramener leur fesse ici. Peu importe dans qu'elle circonstance et de qu'elle manière, ils reviendraient. Peu importe qui réussirait à les retrouvé et les ramener, oui, peu importe tout cela, l'important c'était qu'ils reviennent ici. Point, parole d'ex-joueur de la Royal et membre de l'équipe de football la plus forte du monde.

C'était ce qu'avait crié Jude Sharp, avant-centre dans l'équipe de Raimon. Il avait hurlé ces mots dans le local après une semaine d'absence de ces deux meilleurs amis et il était sur le point de péter un plomb s'ils ne revenaient pas s'expliquer rapidement et efficacement.

* * *

**Tout d'abord :** Oui, c'est encore moi. Ne soupirez pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas finis mes précédentes et qu'elle n'avance pas seulement, l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous avec elle. Et puis, je me suis finalement mise au Yaoï, où ma source d'inspiration jaillit comme une fontaine sans interruption. Bref, c'est donc pour celle-là que je me lance dans cette nouvelle histoire, étant fan d'Inazuma Eleven, il fallait bien que j'écrive sur eux et puis, je ne supportait qu'à moitié que Nelly finisse avec Mark.** Sincèrement désolé pour elle !** De plus, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Fanfiction sur Endou & Gouenji ici.

J'espère que vous aimerais cette histoire et prendrais du plaisir à la lire. Elle comporte déjà plus de cinq chapitre, quasi terminé et les autres vont suivre aussi. On se retrouve pour la suite, dans pas longtemps. En attendant, laisse-moi votre avis, j'en serais ravis ~ -_Bee m'a contaminé avec ces rimes dégénérer !- _


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

**Disclamer :** Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour eux, ces magnifiques dieux ne m'appartiennent pas, qui sait ce que je pourrais leur faire *-* !

**Petit Plus :** A toute / tous les fans de Jude Sharp, je vous en supplie ne me tuer pas où vous ne connaîtrais jamais la suite de l'histoire ! Hé Hé Hé, bon argument *..* ! Mais, j'avais besoin de lui faire subir **_çaaaaaa_** ! **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre Deuxième** ou « **_Tout savoir me ronge à un point inimaginable, tu comprends ?_** »

- _Comment ça, Mark Evans quitte le collège de Raimon et l'équipe de foot' par la même occasion ?_ Hurla un jeune homme, cape bleu sur le dos et lunette sur le visage devenu rouge.

-_ Jude,_ calme-toi, conseilla une jeune femme à côté de lui tout en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-_ Me calmer ?_ Cria sinistrement Jude. _Tu te rends compte qu'il quitte l'équipe là ? Tu te rends compte qu'il nous abandonne ? _

- _Vas-tu arrêter oui ?_ Trancha la jeune fille en face de lui en le giflant. _Tu connais Mark mieux que quiconque ! Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il est du genre à vous abandonner ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il avait envie d'abandonné le football ? Pour qu'il quitte le collège et l'équipe c'est que quelque chose de grave est arrivé._ Elle marqua une pause où elle reprit son souffle et termina sa tirade : _Mark Evans est un passionné de football, il le chéri autant qu'il chéri son équipe seulement, je suis persuadé que notre capitaine ne quitterais pas l'équipe pour une broutille et encore moins le collège. Il est donc forcément arrivé quelque chose. De plus, ce n'est pas toi qui a crier il y a trois semaines de ça que vous alliez tous faire pour le ramener et peu importe où, quand, qui et comment ? Je me trompe, Jude ? _

Jude savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Jude s'avait que Mark adorait le football et son équipe. Jude savait que quelque chose était arrivé. Jude savait pourquoi Mark était partis. Et, Jude s'avait aussi pourquoi il refusait son départ. Jude savait trop de chose et pas assez à la fois. Jude savait que d'habitude, il contrôlait tout avec Axel seulement là, tout lui échappait et Axel aussi, lui échappait. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Pas d'Axel s'il n'y a pas de Mark.

Est-ce donc la fin de leur équipe ? Non, le jeune homme refusait d'y croire et se giflait d'y avoir pensé. Et maintenant, la conversation qu'il avait surpris la dernière fois lui revenait en tête. Il avait clairement entendu les quelques sanglots distinct de Nelly Raimon, une de leur manageuse, les paroles étouffé de son père la voie tremblante, puis un crie et la jeune femme sortir à toute vitesse du bureau pour s'enfermer dans une salle de classe vide.

Tout lui revint clairement en mémoire. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'oublier revenait au galop. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté de faire abstraction s'insinuait comme du poison dans son esprit. Il en savait beaucoup trop et n'ayant pas partagé ces informations à quelqu'un, le poids de cette révélation commençait à peser. Il en savait trop et cela le détruisait.

| **Flash-Back** |

Jude avançait à grande fouler dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du principal, il était essouffler mais peut lui importait. Il voulait absolument avec des réponses à ces questions et pour cela il devait parler au principal qui serait forcément au courant, tout comme Nelly d'ailleurs. Il en étant persuadé, son instinct lui-même le criait.

C'est avec cette conviction qu'il s'arrêta devant le bureau et commença à actionné la poignée. Seulement, il se stoppa en plein mouvement en entendant les quelques brides de conversation qui provenait de la salle. Il déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il allait écouter au porte mais bon, il avait une bonne raison alors, au diable ces manières !

- _Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir comme cela père !_ Cria une voie féminine secoué de tremblent détectable sans être en face d'elle.

- _Que veux-tu que je fasse pour le retenir ?_ Demanda une voie d'homme assez imposante.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de briser le silence que sa fille lui imposait. Croisant les bras sur son torse il soupira puis reprit, pour que sa fille puisse savoir le pourquoi du comment. En aucun cas il ne voudrait qu'elle souffre de la décision du jeune homme et il préférait donc lui expliquer en de brefs détails.

-_ Il a demandé de lui-même à quitter le club de football et le collège Raimon par la suite,_ il inspira un grand coup et continua :_ Sa mère est venu, elle-même, me voir et nous avons discuté longuement. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était contrainte à changer Mark de collège afin qu'il s'investisse d'avantage dans les études. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il quitte simplement le club de foot, Axel et les autres seraient venus le chercher et il aurait craqué. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle là aussi fait changer de collège. Elle ne souhaite pas qu'il se retrouve de nouveau avec un ballon au pied._ Conclu-t-il difficilement devant le visage brisé de sa fille.

- _C'est impossible …_ Murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes interminable pour son père. _Mark aime le football plus que n'importe quoi, tout comme son grand-père. Il aimait plus que tout jouer avec Axel et les autres. Jamais il ne se serait laissé faire. Jamais … _

- _Pourtant, il faut voir les choses comme elles le sont, Nelly. Son choix est fait et de plus, il a déjà été transféré. _

D'un revers de main elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ces joues et s'enfuit en courant du bureau. Elle bouscula Jude sans le voir et lui, il tomba parterre ; n'ayant pas la force de rester de marbre après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Le principal ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué à cause de la porte fermé et il décida de s'enfuir du collège pour la journée, du moins. Ces jambes l'entraînaient elles-mêmes vers le terrain de football au bord de la rivière et il s'écroula parterre, ne supportant plus l'immense poids qui venait de s'abattre sur lui.

Leur capitaine venait de déserté à cause de ces parents pour se consacrer à ces études mais, ces parents s'avaient-ils au moins ce qu'il comptait faire dans la vie ? Il fallait croire que non, étant données qu'ils l'avaient ignoblement forcé d'une manière ou d'une autre arrêter le football. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose en dessous de cette affaire. Tout ce raffut renfermait quelque chose de terrible mais pour l'heure, il ne serait dire quoi.

Il se leva, rentra chez lui en traînant des pieds et ce laissa tomber mollement sur son lit. Il fallait qu'il parle à Axel, au plus vite. Son corps lui criait encore qu'Axel savait quelque chose de plus que lui mais qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Et, pour que le jeune attaquant de vienne plus du tout aux entraînements c'était qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- _Fait chier_, laissa-t-il glissé entre ces dents serré.

Un mal de tête énorme le prenait. Il avait beaucoup trop réfléchis et son cerveau était à bout. **Quel crétin tu fais,** pensa-t-il en se massant les tempes. Perdre la face n'était pas bon du tout, il se devait d'être fort. Pour lui et pour l'équipe. Pour sa sœur, même.** Merde, reprend toi pauvre crétin. **

**WoW**

- _Jude, viens voir par-là, s'il te plaît. _

Le génie du ballon soupira rapidement avant de se retrouver face à Xavier Foster, attaquant du collège Raimon. Lui, il est trop perspicace et je vais me faire coincer, se lamenta mentalement Jude en se mettant en face de lui.

- _Que puis-je pour toi, Xavier ? _

-_ J'ai revu Mark,_ lâcha-t-il comme s'il prenait des nouvelles de quelqu'un de malade.

Jude s'étouffa et le Rouge dû lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider. Il savait que l'attaquant n'était pas du genre à mentir et encore moins quand il s'agissait de Mark mais, bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort pour l'aider à diriger la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas changer de ton, quand il disait ça ? Fallait-il qu'il lui coupe la langue pour le faire changer de façon de parler ?

- _Nom de dieu, un peu de tac ne te tuerait pas !_ Tempêta le milieu de terrain.

- _Désolé,_ s'excusa platement Xavier._ J'ai juste jugé bon de te le dire._

_- Que t'a-t-il dit ?_ Demanda Jude, considérant cette question comme essentielle.

- _Rien de vraiment spécial ou, du moins, rien que je ne savais pas déjà. _

Si l'avant-centre avait pu, il aurait surement étranglé Foster. Il allait peut-être se répété mais tant pis : ce mec l'exaspérait au plus haut point dans ces moments-là. Son intelligence, sa curiosité et sa perspicacité allait le réduire à néant.

- _Qu'entends-tu part « rien de vraiment spécial ou, du moins rien que je ne savais pas déjà. »_ Demanda Jude.

- _Etant donné que je connais déjà toute la situation, il n'a pas vraiment éclairé ma lanterne,_ s'expliqua le Rouge en croisant les bras. _Encore combien de temps avant qu'il ne rencontre Axel, à ton avis ? _

-_ Je …_, il soupira vainement._ Je ne sais pas vraiment. S'ils se croisent, cela pourrais mal tourner et, nous perdrions toutes chances de revoir Axel dans l'équipe. _

- _Hum,_ approuva fébrilement l'attaquant. _Et, pour l'équipe ? Quand contes-tu leurs dirent ? Ils sont en droit de savoir._

Jude remua inutilement le nez.

- _Je vais leur dire aujourd'hui. La semaine dernière, Mark et Axel faisait encore officiellement parti du club, maintenant, seul Axel en fait encore partie. _

Sur ces derniers mots, il planta Xavier et se dirigea vers le local. Il réfléchit au discourt qu'il pourrait faire pour expliquer la situation. Rien n'allait vraiment dans sa tête mais, il fallait, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, qu'il s'explique avec l'équipe et qu'il continue à agir comme cela.

- _Jude. _

Il se retourna et constata qu'Axel était de nouveaux devant lui.

- _Oui ?_

- _Je vais voir Mark._

Kami-Sama, frapper-le.

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard.** La suite arrivera plus vite que ce chapitre, je l'espère. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le chapitre premier et, merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire celui-ci et, merci à ceux qui ont laissé leurs avis. A bientôt, cordialement :

_**Eren-Chaan. **_


End file.
